Liason Remind Me
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is my favorite couple with the song "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Patient 6 is in jail and Liz comes to talk to him. She knows he is Jason and they talk about how much they love each other and remind themselves why they need to be together. I don't own the characters. They belong to GH and ABC.


This is a three-shot for Liason lovers. It takes place the day after Jason punches Franco and Liz comes to see him in jail. They confess their true feelings and remind each other why they should be together. This is from "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. I love this song and thought it would be a perfect reminder why we love this couple. I also want to make Elizabeth see Franco for who he really is. It will be dark for a little while, but it will turn out just the way it should. I don't own the characters or the song. They belong to ABC, General Hospital and Brad Paisley.

Jason was shocked when he saw Elizabeth by his jail cell. She looked beautiful, like time didn't change her in the past five years. She looked at Jason and he was still the same, but a little sadder. She couldn't imagine one day, happy with your wife and son and that night you are shot and kicked into the harbor. You wake up and find that it wasn't just a couple of months that you have missed but five years.

"I wish that I could talk to you somewhere more private. When you punched Franco yesterday, I realized something about you. I know the reason why you did it. I am not too happy that you hit him, but I do understand. I have been thinking a lot about my relationship with Franco and I have come to the conclusion that I was just trying to save him like he saved Jake. I thought I was in love with him, but seeing you reminded me of all the things that I lost. I am sorry. I know you didn't want to hear any of that. I am sure that you just want to be with Sam and Danny. You don't want or need me in your life. I guess I should go."

"Don't go. There is something that I was thinking about and I need to know if you remember how we were when we were younger. Do you remember how I would take you on my bike and we would just go riding everywhere? Do you remember how much I loved feeling you in my arms? If there was anything that I would have liked to change, is the fact that I want you in my life. I want Cam, Jake and Aiden in my life. I want you in my life and I want you to know how much I love you. If I get out of here, I want to take you and our boys to Italy. I want to take you to all the places that I promised you and show you just how much you mean to me. I want to know if you remember feeling that way about me and if you want to try again? Just tell me and I will do whatever I need to do to make it come true."

Liz was so confused, but she knew that she still loved Jason. "I remember and I still love you. Jake will be a bit skittish around you, but I know that soon he will be fine. It will take some time. Cam still remembers you and Aiden just loves to be with his brothers. I am going to talk to Franco and help him realize that putting you in jail is not helping Jake. I want to make a fresh start for the two of us and if that means telling him exactly how I feel, then I will. You deserve to be free. Franco has been given a "get out of jail free" card and so should you."

Jason looks at Elizabeth and the two hold hands for just a minute. They look into each other's eyes and anyone who was around them would know they were still in love. Luckily, there was no one there. Elizabeth touched his hand and she could feel the memories surround her. She remembered how she felt when she first went on his motorcycle with him. They way her arms wrapped around his waist and how free she felt. "Do you remember the first time you took me to "Nowhere". I think that was the first time that I had felt happy since I thought Lucky had died. I could be me with you and I am really shocked how long it took for us to be together. We kissed and we were in and out of each other's lives for so long. I remember how I felt that night we made love for the first time and conceived Jake. It was a miracle and I wish that I had believed in us more than I did. I tried to please everyone, but myself and you. Everyone thought that I should save Lucky from himself because he saved me. He didn't really save me. I was there because he wanted to take my sister out and not me like he promised. I didn't mean anything to him. When I was hurt, he helped me and I was grateful for that, but I was stronger than I realized. I grew to love him when we were together and then there was the fire. I thought that he had died, we all did. I grieved for him, but you helped me become strong. You let me realize how much I could do on my own. You believed in me and you wanted me to believe in myself. When I saw that you had been shot, I felt that I was about to lose someone else that I loved. I had to do everything that I could to make sure that you were all right. It hurt when you left. Then Lucky came back and was brainwashed. He tried to get me to fall for his brother. I slipped back into wanting to please everyone. Then you came back again. I wish that I had left with you when you first left in January. I would have missed Lucky coming back, but I was already in love with you. I know that you might not think that, but I was."

Jason looked at her and could tell that she was in a lot of pain. "Why don't you go spend some time with your boys and we can finish this conversation when I get out of here. I think we need a ride up to "Nowhere". Just remember that I love you, Elizabeth. Now and forever. I will work all of this out."

Liz waved goodbye to Jason and headed back to the hospital. She started her shift when Franco came over to see her. She could see that he was upset with her and she knew that they needed to talk. She felt that her emotions would show on her face and she was not ready to deal with him. "Franco, we need to talk. I have to work this shift but when I get home tonight, we need to discuss what is going on. I have been thinking what is best for my children and it is important that we are on the same page."

Franco was not sure what that meant, but he thought that even if she wanted to go back with Jason, he would be able to talk her out of it. So many things have happened between the two of them and he wanted Elizabeth to be his wife. He was not sure how he would take it, if she wanted Jason back. It would break him and he was not sure if he was strong enough for that kind of break.

The shift was over before she knew it and she was on her way home. Jake was spending the night with his father, Aiden was with Laura and Cam was at a friend's house. It was just the two of them. She knew that she really thought she loved him, but she realized that she was fooling herself and that she needed to end it before things got more complicated.

Liz got herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. Franco came over to the couch and sat next to her. He could see her visibly flinch when he tried to get closer to her. He knew that it was going to be bad and he was not going to be happy.

Liz took a few sips of her wine and put the glass down. "The boys are gone for the night, so we have the place to ourselves. You have helped me and my sons more than you can know. I truly thought that I loved you, but I realized that my feelings for Jason are stronger than anything we share. I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but you need to know the truth. I know that you will want to hurt me by keeping Jason in jail, but it is the wrong thing to do. He shouldn't have hurt you, but he hasn't realized how much you have changed. Jake will need his father when the truth comes out. You mean a lot to Jake and he has gotten much better since due to your caring and help. I need for you to pack your things and move out. I need to figure out what I am going to do with my life and my sons lives. Please understand how I feel and don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Franco looked at Liz and laughed. His anger and frustration had been building up since Jason had come back. His thoughts were getting darker and he was afraid that he would say something or do something that would hurt Elizabeth. He just knew that he wanted someone to hurt and he knew that person would be Jason. Then he thought about it and realized the best way to get back at Jason was to take away the one thing he loved. Everyone else would think it was Sam, but he knew Jason sometimes better than himself. He knew that if he hurt Liz, that it would crush him. He just had to plan out how he was going to take out his revenge. He needed Jason out of jail and then the games could begin.

"I have heard what you have said and I realized that it is in everyone's best interest if Jason is out of jail. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. When it is all said and done, everyone will get what they deserve. Take it as a threat or a warning, but Franco is about to start playing games again. You will not know who the players are until I start the game. You won't know anything until I am ready to show you how I feel. Just know it can happen at any time. Just have someone pack up my few things and I will get them when I know you are at work."

With that Franco walks out the door. Liz felt a shiver go down her spine. She knew that she had started a war with a very sick man. How she wished she had listened to everybody. Now, she knows that she and her sons were in serious trouble.

That night Liz sleeps with a knife under her pillow. She knows that she needs to talk to someone about Franco and his threats. She needed to get her head into the game and be prepared for whatever Franco might try to do.

The next day she packs all of Franco's things. She left him a note asking for her key back. She then went to the jail to tell Jason what had happened. She walked in just as he was signing his way out of the jail. She looked at him and realized that Franco had already started to play the game. He saw her start to shiver and realized that something was wrong. He puts his arm around her and she cries into his shoulder. Diane sees the connection between the two of them and smiles. She likes Jason happy and she knows deep down that Elizabeth has always been the one he loved and got away.

"Jason, can we get something to eat and then ride out to "nowhere"? I have to talk to you, but I don't want anyone else knowing about it. It is over between Franco and me. I am glad that I realized that I didn't feel for him the way I feel for you." Jason leads her out of the police station. They go over to Kelly's and pick up breakfast. Jason doesn't have his motorcycle yet or really any of his possessions. They are with his twin brother. They go up to "nowhere" in Liz's SUV. The two of them walk over to the bridge and look down at the water.

"Okay. I told Franco how I felt about you and that I wanted him to move out. I thanked him for all that he has done for my family and me. I tried to let him down easy. Then he became quiet. I could see him trying to figure out what to do next. Then I could see in his eyes that he had gone somewhere in his mind and he came back to being the Franco that you remember. He told me that he was going to be playing a game with you using me. He said that we will not know when or how until its too late. I am afraid for our boys. I know that he will use them to bait us. What are we going to do?"

"Okay. First of all, I had a feeling that this would happen. He was able to handle being normal for a while, I guess when he saw me, something probably switched in his mind then. This is not your fault. We will have to find a way to keep our sons safe. When all of the ramifications come out when everyone knows that I am the real Jason Morgan, then we can figure out what to do then. You home is not safe. I will find us a place where we can live until the dust settles. Just know that I love you." The two of them looked out at the water for a few more minutes. He knew that a war was about to happen and he wanted to make sure that everyone he loves was safe. His first job was to find him a place to live and with that he decided that living at the Quartermaine mansion was the best way to go.

The two of them got into the SUV and headed down towards Monica's place. When they got there, Monica was surprised to see him with Elizabeth. She looked at the two of them and she knew that they were not there for coffee. "Okay. The two of you look like trouble is heading our way. Can you tell me what it is or am I wrong for thinking that?"

"Mom. I am sorry to put you in this position but Elizabeth and I are getting back together. I need a place with her and our sons until all the red tape is sorted out. Elizabeth broke up with Franco and now he is threatening me, by wanting to hurt her. He realized that I am still in love with her and that she is my weakness. He told Elizabeth that he would go after her, but she wouldn't know how or when. I have missed so much and I can't let her go now. Can you help us?"

Elizabeth stood quietly by Jason's side. She looked scared and Monica realized that Jason was not playing around. "I will have the staff get the guest house ready for you all. You can stay in the main house for a couple of days until it is ready. We always have room for family. Jake already has a room here. Cam and Aiden have stayed here a couple of times with him. It is not far from your old bedroom. You can stay there or Emily's bedroom. Whichever you feel more comfortable in and the boys will be right near you."

Elizabeth finally started to feel a little better about what was going on. She just didn't know what to do about work. "Monica, I think that I should put in my two week notice. I am not sure what I am going to do, but I feel that with Franco planning who knows what, he could go after me there. I will be fine for a little while, hopefully I can figure out what to do to keep my family together. I might have to homeschool the boys or maybe we can take an extended vacation somewhere."

Monica realized that Elizabeth wanted to keep everything on the down low so the boys would not get hurt or even hear about the threats that Franco made. "I am going to call Diane and see what I have to do to find out how I can prove that I am the real Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth called her boys and told them that they were moving to the Quartermaines for a little while. She was back with Jason and that we were going to live together and that Franco was moving out. She knew that Cameron and Aiden would be able to handle the move better than Jake. She wasn't sure what to do about him until all of this was taken care of.

The boys met her at home. Jason was there and Jake didn't want to have anything to do with him. He got scared and then Franco was at the door. Elizabeth told the boys to go upstairs and start packing. Jake tried to stay downstairs but the look on his mother's face told him that he needed to get up there and fast. Jason opened the door to Franco, but did not let him in. Liz could see that he had taken his stuff, but left the letter without the key. Franco had the house key and he told Liz that he was going to live there. He spoke to a lawyer and was told that he could stay in the home. Elizabeth needed to give him a certain amount of time to move out.

"You will get your eviction notice. I will have Diane take care of that right now. Elizabeth and our sons will be moving in with me. Everything is all set. We just have to pack. You can come back in an hour. If you don't leave, I will call the police."

Franco looked at Jason grabbed Elizabeth and whispered to her that she would make a great painting. Elizabeth pushed him away and told him to go to hell. Jake was on the staircase and heard the whole thing. He was scared of what was going on because the one person he thought he could trust just threatened his mother. No one knew that Jake heard everything. When Franco walked out the door, Jake ran to his room. He started packing and wondered what he was going to do to protect his family.

It took a little over an hour to get everything that they wanted to take. Elizabeth knew that she had more things to get, but she didn't want to see Franco. She hoped that she could get her stuff in the next few days. She could hire a company to pack everything and put it in storage. She made sure that the boys took everything that they wanted and needed. There were things that could be left there, but the things that really had meaning needed to go with them now. Jason had rented a truck and got most of the things that was needed by the boys and Elizabeth. The pictures, photos, important books, toys and clothes were all packed. It was amazing what you can accomplish when you need to leave somewhere quickly.

They drove up to the mansion and Jake was very relieved. Elizabeth knew that look, because she had the same look for most of the day. "Jake, did you hear everything that was going on instead of packing like you were supposed to? I am not angry at you, but I am worried that you heard things that you didn't need or want to know. Franco and I broke up last night. I realized that I love Jason more than any other man that I have been with and that Franco was a big mistake. He didn't take it too well and threatened to get back at your father through me. This is why we left our home and came here. In a few days, we will be moving into the guest house just down the driveway. It is beautiful and a perfect size. I may take you out of school and go out of the country for a little while. I want us to be safe. I hope the three of you understand that Franco has been playing us for a long time. I realized it last night. I hope that you can forgive me for bringing him into our lives."

The boys looked at their mother and hugged her. "We understand and we will do whatever you and Jason need us to do. We just want you safe, mom. I know that Franco is the type to use us to get to you. I have read some of the things on-line that he has done. I have read all about the people he hurt and the paintings he made of them. I was not too crazy about him, but you and Jake seemed to like him so much. I guess that is why, I trusted him too."

Aiden didn't say too much. He was scared because he saw his brother Jake's face. He also heard what Cam just said. He hoped and prayed that they were wrong. He ran up to his mother and hugged her. Jake hoped that he could talk to his other father and see if he could tell him more about Franco without anyone else knowing.

Monica showed the boys around and let Jason and Liz talk alone in the office. The boys knew there way around, but haven't really got a chance to check everything out except for Jake. Monica was having a great time telling stories about Emily, Jason and AJ. Cameron told Monica that he remembered his aunt Emily. She was his mother's best friend and his godmother. He knew that she was watching over them.

Jason and Liz started to make plans for the next month or so. It was December and Christmas was around the corner. They needed to stay in Port Charles for that but they were going to leave in January. They just didn't know where to go. Liz knew it would be either Italy or Greece. She felt that Nik was still alive on that island. She hoped that she was right

"Let's head upstairs. I think that tonight is going to be an early night for all of us. I love you Elizabeth." "I love you Jason."


End file.
